


Charles to the rescue!

by ravensfan2003



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: OK FORD HERE IS SOME FLUFF, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Charles to the rescue!

Henry was looking for the remote for the TV, since he wanted to watch the Game. 

"Charles, do you know where the remote is?"

"CHARLES TO THE RESCUE!"

Charles came running to the living room, with a blanket on him as if it were a cape. He looked under the couch cushions, and then found the remote.

Henry thought it was cute, so he kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you Charles"

"ANOTHER DAY, SAVED BY CHARLES!"

Henry was trying to find the bread knife. He couldn't seem to find it. So...

"Charles, I can't find the bread knife."

"CHARLES TO THE RESCUE!"

Charles came running to the Kitchen, with his "cape" on. He looked around the kitchen, and found the bread knife in the cupboard.

Henry then tightly hugged Charles, he was so cute he needed to protect him.

"ANOTHER DAY, SAVED BY CHARLES!"

Henry and Charles were about to go to bed.

"Are you going to keep up this "Super Charles" thing? Or what?"

"Ehh, I think I'll stop."

"Aww, but it was cute!"

"I didn't have a sidekick anyway!"


End file.
